My Girl Have A NineTails
by Gerarudo Mayura
Summary: Minakushi/Sora orang yang hampir membunuh Naruto, menjadi temannya/Siapa orang yang telah membunuh semua klan Uzumaki sehingga yang tersisa hanya Kushina dan Naruto/Chapter 5 dibuka/pair MinaKushi/Read adn Review, please...
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl Have A Nine-Tails**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

Di sebuah rumah kediaman Namikaze, seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang asik mengutak-atik sebuah benda yang ia temukan di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang benda mati tersebut, karena saat ia mengalami kecelakaan ia melihat benda mati itu dan ia berpikir kalau benda itu telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

**Flashback**

seorang pemuda berambut kuning hendak pulang ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan kuliah di Amerika. Di Amerika ia tinggal bersama keluarganya yang berasal dari Jepang juga. Mereka berangkat dengan menumpangi pesawat. Saat di Jepang pesawat sudah sampai di pulau tempat Minato tinggal tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi tidak bersahabat dan mengeluarkan petir sehingga pesawat tak dapat menghindarinya, dan terjadi kerusakan pada sayap sebelah kiri, pesawat menjadi tak seimbang dan tak berarah. Semua penumpang menjadi panik termasuk pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tapi kedua orang tuanya segera memeluknya dengan tujuan supaya anak mereka tidak mengalami luka yang sangat dan bisa tetap hidup.

DUASSSSHH!

Pesawat terjatuh ke tanah dan terseret sampai di pinggir hutan yang bersebelahan dengan jurang. Semua penumpang telah dilumuri oleh darah mereka masing-masing. Hanya Minato saja yang tidak terluka, ia selamat dari benturan pesawat itu karena ayah dan ibunya sudah melindunginya.

"Minato! Cepatlah keluar! Pecahkan saja jendelanya! Pesawat ini akan jatuh ke jurang. Cepatlah!" ujar ayah Minato. Yah pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Minato, Minato Namikaze. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berlumuran darah. Kemudian ia memecahkan jendela dan berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu ia pergi melewati hutan dengan wajah yang dilumuri tangisan air mata seorang Namikaze. Minato kelelahan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Akhirnya ia tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Tepat di depannya ia meliat sebuah benda mati yang berbentuk seperti foto dinding, dengan lukisan rubah berwarna merah yang berekor sembilan. Ia sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bangkit menelusuri hutan dan mencari jalan keluar. Lalu ia tertidur pulas dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Air mata itu membasahi lukisan rubah berekor sembilan itu lalu lukisan itu tiba-tiba bercahaya. Minato tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia berada dalam masa tidurnya. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang, semakin terang, dan semakin terang. Akhirnya semuanya terlihat putih dan tidak ada satu benda apapun kecuali lukisan rubah itu dan pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah terlelap.

Kemudian cahaya terang itu kembali redup menjadi seperti semula, tetapi tempatnya menjadi berbeda, bukan lagi berada di hutan tapi di ruangan sekolah.

"Dimana ini?" Minato masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Tunggu! Aku mengenali tempat ini." Minato mulai mengetahui dimana sekarang ia berada.

Lalu ia berlari keluar ruangan, "Ah ya! Bukankah ini tempat sekolahku dulu? Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak tersesat karena dari sini aku sudah ingat jalan menuju rumah."

Saat hendak melangkah pulang tiba-tiba Minato merasa kegelian di badannya. Ia mengambil benda yang membuatnya kegelian di balik jaketnya yang ia pakai sejak akan pergi ke Jepang. Ternyata benda itu tidak asing lagi baginya. Benda itu adalah lukisan rubah berwarna merah yang berekor sembilan yang ia temukan di hutan. Lalu ia bertanya-tanya 'benarkah kalau benda itulah yang sudah menyelamatkannya? Karena hanya benda itu yang masih mengikutinya sejak dari hutan itu.'

**End of Flashback**

Minato masih mengamati benda itu baik-baik. "Mungkinkah kalau kau yang telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu?" tanya Minato pada benda mati tersebut. "Kalau benar aku sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih padamu, dan bila bukan aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai benda keberuntunganku." ucap Minato. Matanya menunjukkan kalau ia menerawang jauh kejadian saat kecelakaan pesawat itu. Lalu ia menangisi kepergian ayah dan ibunya, tetesan air matanya terjatuh di lukisan rubah itu, lalu ia mencium lukisan rubah itu.

TCHRIIIIINNGG!

Benda itu bercahaya lagi, tapi tidak sampai seterang yang dulu. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik dari lukisan tersebut. Lukisan itu menjadi tidak bergambar, lukisan rubah berwarna merah dan berekor sembilan telah menghilang. Kini yang ada di hadapan Minato adalah sosok wanita cantik berambut merah mempunyai sayap, dan di belakangnya terdapat ekor berjumlah sembilan yang membuatnya tampak menawan. Minato menjadi sangat terkejut atas kejadian itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tak disangka wanita itu mendekatkan diri pada Minato tanpa berjalan, ia melayang di udara sambil mendekati Minato. Minato yang terkejut segera menjauhi wanita itu. Ia mundur dan terjebak sampai punggungnya membentur tembok. Wanita itu tetap mendekati Minato dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Mundurlah! Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Minato sambil menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dalam posisi duduk. Tapi wanita itu sakarang sudah berada di hadapan Minato. Kakinya kembali menempel di lantai. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai dengan meniru gaya seperti Minato. Tangan wanita itu mulai bergerak dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Minato. Minato terkejut karena makhluk yang di depannya sekarang tengah membelai pipinya.

Ia heran dengan sikap wanita yang di depannya, 'Ternyata dia makhluk yang sangat baik,' pikirnya.

"K...kau siapa?" Minato bertanya pada wanita berambut merah menawan tersebut.

"Aku... adalah.."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Saya sengaja bikin fict di chapter 1 ini nggak panjang. Cuma buat ngetes udah bagus atau masih banyak kesalahan.

Please, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl Have A Nine-Tails**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

* * *

><p><em>Tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik dari lukisan rubah berekor sembilan itu. Tangan wanita itu mulai bergerak dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Minato. Minato terkejut karena makhluk yang di depannya sekarang tengah membelai pipinya.<em>

"_K...kau siapa?" Minato bertanya pada wanita berambut merah menawan tersebut._

"_Aku... adalah.."_

**Chapter 2**

"Aku adalah seorang putri raja dari kerajaan Uzumaki. Putri yang telah dibuang oleh rakyat sendiri," jawab wanita itu.

Minato mengambil tangan wanita itu yang berada di pipinya, "Lembut. Cantik sekali dia," lirih Minato.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya wanita itu, yang sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Minato telah memujinya. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan sempurna sehingga rona itu tidak dapat terlihat.

"A-ano, eh, ti-tidak-tidak, aku tidak bicara apapun, kok!" Minato terkejut karena perkataannya dapat didengar oleh wanita itu.

"Oh!" respon wanita itu. Lalu ia tersenyum semanis-manisnya ke arah Minato.

"Deg-deg! Deg-deg!" terdengar suara jantung Minato berdegup sangat kencang. '_Oh, Tuhan! Sangat manis sekali senyumannya itu. Ah tidak! Tidak bisa! Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus berbuat sesuatu,_' pikir Minato.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita itu, ia melihat Minato menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau bilang kau adalah putri raja, lalu kenapa kau bisa dibuang oleh rakyatmu sendiri, apa mereka semua telah dipengaruhi seseorang?" tanya Minato sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak! Mereka tidak dipengaruhi oleh siapapun. Mereka membenciku karena aku dapat membuat para lelaki menceraikan istrinya, semua laki-laki sangat tergoda melihat kecantikanku, mereka semua menginginkanku untuk menjadi istri mereka, sehingga kaum hawa merasa risih atas kehadiranku. Saat aku menjadi putri raja, para wanita sangat tidak senang, lalu mereka mengancamku untuk memilih meninggalkan desa atau mati. Lalu aku memilih pergi meninggalkan desa. Seperti itulah kenapa aku bisa dibuang oleh rakyatku sendiri," terang wanita itu. Ia mulai memasang ekspresi bersedih di wajahnya, membuat Minato terharu.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berada di dalam lukisan rubah berekor sembilan ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjukkan lukisan rubah berekor sembilan yang saat ini gambarnya telah menghilang.

"Pada waktu itu, setelah aku dibuang aku pergi dari kerajaan uzumaki. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain keluarga di kerajaan Uzumaki. Aku mulai memasuki hutan yang membatasi daerah Uzumaki dengan daerah Konoha. Aku bertemu seorang nenek tua yang terlihat sedang tersesat. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan memasang wajah memelas, hal itu membuatku prihatin."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" potong Minato tak sabar dengan cerita sang wanita cantik di depannya.

"Saat aku menghampirinya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas ini," ucap wanita itu dengan menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya ada lukisan rubah ekor sembilan, "Lalu ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku mengerti, malahan bahasanya seperti acak-acakan. Setelah itu ia menempelkan kertas itu di keningku tanpa izin dariku. Kemudian aku mempunyai kekuatan gaib, tapi aku merasa kalau tubuhku semakin lama semakin kecil, dan sampai akhirnya aku berubah menjadi rubah dan mempunyai sembilan ekor. Lalu aku terhisap masuk ke dalam kertas yang berada di keningku. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Hingga suatu saat aku merasakan ada air mata yang membasahiku, dan karena air mata itulah aku bisa melihat lagi, dan yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda yang menangis di wajahku lalu. Lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Akupun menolongnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang ia ketahui, yaitu sekolah."

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti aku," ucap Minato menebak.

"Ya, benar. Itu adalah kau," ucap wanita itu.

"Ehm, jadi, setelah ini... Ah, iya aku lupa menanyakan namamu, maaf! Siapa namamu?" tanya Minato.

"Kushina. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki," jawab wanita itu.

"Hem, nama yang sangat jarang. Perkenalkan! Namaku-."

"Minato!" potong Kushina. ia memang sudah mengetahuinya dari awal karena ia mempunyai kekuatan gaib.

"Wah! Kau hebat sekali, dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Minato heran.

"Hehe, apa kau lupa? Tadi aku bilang kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan gaib setelah kertas itu ditempelkan nenek tua itu di keningku, kan?" jawab Kushina.

"Oh, iya!" Minato menyengir ala cengiran kuda. "Jadi setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Minato. Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah kushina menjadi tertunduk murung. Melihat ekspresi Kushina, Minato cepat tanggap dan berkata, "Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku. Aku merasa kesepian sekarang. Kau mau?"

Tentu saja Minato merasa kesepian, karena baru beberapa hari ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan hidup sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali!" Kushina yang tadinya murung menjadi senang dalam sekejap. Ia pun mengatakannya dengan manja kemudian memeluk Minato. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Minato.

"I..iya te..tentu sa..saja," jawab Minato terbata-bata. Ia masih terkejut dengan pelukan manja Kushina.

Kushina melepas pelukannya kemudian ia menghilangkan sayap dan ekor-ekornya dari tubuhnya.

Minato hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, '_Mimpi apa aku semalam, bisa bertemu makhluk seperti ini._' Lalu Minato tersadar kalau seekor rubah seharusnya tidak punya sayap, '_Kenapa dia punya sayap, seharusnya kan seekor rubah tidak punya sayap,_' pikirnya.

"Hei, Kushina! Bukankah seekor rubah tidak memiliki sayap?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, memang! Kenapa?" jawab Kushina dan berbalik tanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa punya sayap?"

"Aku tidak tau, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! lebih baik tanya hal yang lain saja!" *Dasar author pemalas! Udah ngasih sayap nggak mau tanggungjawab*

"Baiklah. Hah, aku lapar sekali. Kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya! Aku juga sedang lapar sekarang," jawab Kushina.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi beli makanan dulu ya," ucap Minato.

Minatopun pergi membelikan makanan untuk Mereka berdua. Di saat itu, di rumah Minato, Kushina yang menunggu Minato pulang mendapatkan ide. Ia tahu kalau ia punya kekuatan ajaib yang hebat, dan iapun mencoba menghidangkan makanan dengan kekuatannya itu.

Minato telah pulang membelikan makanan. Saat ia menemui Kushina yang berada di meja makan, betapa terkejutnya Minato melihat makanan yang banyak di meja makan, dari ujung meja sebelah kanan sampai ujung meja sebelah kiri terdapat banyak lauk-pauk, nasi putih, buah, dan minuman.

"Huuaahh! Ba..banyak sekali! Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Minato. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minato. "Tapi, kenapa semua makanannya adalah makanan tradisional yang seperti sudah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Minato.

"A..apa kau bilang? Makanan yang seperti berpuluhan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kushina yang sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Minato. Ia menatap heran pada wajah Minato.

"Hemm?" Minato hanya bergumam heran melihat tingkah Kushina yang terkejut, dan ia menaikan satu alis matanya bertanda ia heran.

"Makanan terpopuler saat ini, bisa-bisanya kau bilang makanan tradisional yang seperti sudah berpuluhan tahun!" ucap Kushina tegas dan yakin.

"Hahah! Yang benar saja? Kau bergurau, ya?" tanya Minato.

"Aku bicara apa adanya. Apa kau tak percaya?" ucap Kushina lagi.

Hening sejenak, Minato berpikir kalau ada yang janggal dengan pembicaraan ini. "AAAHH! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah terlalu lama dikurung dalam lukisan rubah itu. Kalau boleh tahu kau mulai dikurung dalam lukisan itu tahun berapa?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Hah, kau bercanda. Aku ingat kalau aku dikurung dalam lukisan itu pada tahun 1910. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Uaahh, benar-benar hebat. Pantas saja kau menyajikan makanan yang sudah lama tidak dijumpai. Sekarang ini kau berada di tahun 2011."

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi rasanya baru satu hari aku dikurung di dalam lukisan itu," ucap Kushina. kemudian ia berpikir kalau semua orang yang ia sayangi telah meninggalkannya. "I..ini be..berarti..."

"Yah, ini berarti kau telah dikurung selama 101 tahun di dalam lukisan itu. Dan semua orang yang kau sayangi, mereka semua sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini," ucap Minato.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita makan saja dulu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang," ujar Kushina. Terlihat jelas ia berusaha tetap tegar dan berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Kushina pun melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia pergi meninggalkan Minato sendiri.

"Kushina, maafkan aku..."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>...Please, R&amp;R...<p>

Kalo bisa mohon usulannya untuk chapter selanjutnya. Nggak ngasih usulan juga nggak papa kok, nggak bakal bayar #BLETAK

_Author nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi!_


	3. Chapter 3

**MY GIRL HAVE A NINE-TAILS**

**Author : Gerarudo Flazzh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, Typo, Gaje, dll**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**A/N : **__Mohon maaf sebelumnya bagi kalian yang menunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini, maaf ya baru update sekarang._

_Di chapter sebelumnya Kushina terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang lemah lembut, bukan? Tapi di chapter ini saya membuat Kushina menjadi seorang gadis yang tegas, karena dari awal saya sudah memikirkan sifat Kushina yang kasar dan tegas (yah, kalau di film sifatnya tomboy). Tapi kalian semua tak perlu khawatir, aku juga akan membuat banyak hawa-hawa keromantisannya kok. _

_Yah sekian penjelasannya, and now... tak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung saja kita mulai!_

_**Enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 3**

Kushina Uzumaki, seorang putri raja yang dibuang dan dikutuk menjadi lukisan seekor rubah berekor sembilan, telah menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Minato yang baru melahap beberapa sendok. Kushina pergi ke halaman rumah Minato. Ia menemukan sebuah benda yang menurutnya nyaman untuk diduduki, dan memang benar, ia telah mendudukinya dan merasa nyaman. Lalu Kushina menatap ke atas langit, memandangi indahnya langit malam yang ditemani bersama sinar rembulan dan sekumpulan bintang-bintang yang indah pada malam itu. Tapi hal itu tidak dapat mengobati rasa sakit yang mendalam di hatinya. Ia terus mengingat perkataan Minato bahwa semua orang yang ia sayangi sudah tidak menghembuskan nafas lagi di bumi ini. Sambil termenung Kushina masih memandangi langit dan menghalusinasi bintang-bintang menyerupai gambar wajah-wajah semua keluarganya dan semua makhluk yang ia sayangi pada zamannya dahulu. Dan, keluarlah air mata seorang gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu. Kushina menangisi semua orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Hei!" Minato muncul dan ia melihat Kushina mengeluarkan air mata yang tertahan dari tadi, "Huh, ternyata kau masih menangis, ya," hening sejenak. Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina, "Wah, langitnya malam ini indah sekali, yah," Kushina masih terdiam, "Tidakkah kau terhibur dengan indahnya langit malam ini?" Kushina masih menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

'_Waktu aku menangis tadi dia sudah menghiburku, sebaiknya sekarang aku yang menghiburnya,_' pikir Minato. Kemudian Minato berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kushina. Tanpa bicara apapun Minato mengangkat tangannya menuju ke pipi Kushina dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Kushina.

Kushina sadar kalau apa yang dilakukan Minato sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat menghibur Minato. Kemudian Kushina memegang tangan Minato dan membiarkannya tetap membelai pipinya. Minato tersenyum semanis-manisnya ke arah Kushina. Melihat senyuman Minato yang memikat hati, Kushina merasa terhibur dan ia tersenyum tipis yang lama-lama senyumannya mengembang dan menghasilkan senyuman bahagia.

"Haha! Aku berhasil menghiburmu," ucap Minato.

"Yah, itu tergantung aku lah! Kalau aku sedang tidak ingin dihibur, bisa-bisa wajahmu akan bengkak karena tetap menghiburku," senyuman licik muncul di bibir Kushina.

"whuaha! Kau ini galak sekali, aku pikir kau ini mempunyai sifat yang lemah lembut."

"Yah dari dulu sifatku memang seperti ini, kau baru tahu ya?" Kushina bertanya, tanpa meminta jawaban dari Minato ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hah, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau aku ditakdirkan hidup di dua zaman seperti ini, benar-benar tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku," kata Kushina.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kau di beri umur panjang, hahahahaha," ejek Minato.

"Umur panjang apanya, bertahun-tahun aku menghabiskan waktu di dalam lukisan jelek itu. Lebih baik aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Mina-," ucap Kushina terpotong. '_Aduh, kenapa aku bicara seperti itu._'

Ucapan Kushina tadi berhasil menimbulkan rona merah di wajah Minato. "Ahahhahah, Kau ini bicara apa? Aku jadi malu tau," ucap Minato dengan malu-malu.

"Su-sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, kalau tidak kau akan tau akibatnya!" ujar Kushina mengancam. Ancaman Kushina yang menakutkan membuat wajah Minato yang tadinya berseri-seri menjadi pucat dalam sekejap.

"Ba-baiklah. Sekarang su-sudah larut malam, lebih baik a-aku tidur, ya! Kalau kau mau tidur kau boleh pakai kamar yang mana saja." Karena ketakutan akan ancaman Kushina, Minato lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kushina sendirian dan memasuki kamar.

* * *

><p>Satu jam kemudian Kushina mulai menguap, bertanda ia telah mengantuk. "Aku mengantuk, lebih baik aku pergi tidur," ucap Kushina. Lalu Kushina memasuki ruangan. Ia bingung mau pilih kamar yang mana, karena kamar-kamar yang ia temui terlihat kosong dan menyeramkan. "Ah, kamar ini lebih baik, aku pakai kamar ini saja." Akhirnya Kushina menemukan kamar yang terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati. Langsung saja Kushina merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa melihat situasi sekitarnya, dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur.<p>

Di pagi hari yang cerah, mentari pagi yang mulai menghangatkan desa di kawal oleh nyanyian-nyanyian merdu dari burung-burung yang beterbangan kesana-kemari di atas langit. Sayangnya kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena teriakkan dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis kelamin dari rumah Minato.

"HWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kushina dan Minato teriak dengan sangat keras di depan wajah lawannya secara bersamaan, Kushina berteriak di depan wajah Minato dan Minato berteriak di depan wajah Kushina. Hal itulah yang merusak suasana yang indah di pagi itu. Teriakkan mereka berdua membuat semua burung di pohon (baca : sangkarnya) menjadi keluar ramai-ramai layaknya ada getaran gempa bumi yang hebat.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kushina. kemudian ia menunduk melihat tubuhnya yang tertutup di balik selimut yang ia pakai semalam. Ia merasa tenang karena tubuhnya masih berlapiskan pakaian yang lengkap.

"Ta-tapi kan aku duluan yang tidur di sini!" kata Minato.

Kushina sempat berpikir sejenak, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, hah?" tanya Kushina. ia mencurigai Minato sudah melakukan hal yang tidak wajar padanya. (bagi kalian, para readers yang mesum, pasti taulah maksudnya 'hal yang tidak wajar') #Bak Buk Bak Buk, *dikeroyokin readers*

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, suwer!" ucap Minato dengan mengangkat jari tangan yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

**FLASHBACK**

"Aku mengantuk, lebih baik aku tidur saja," kata Kushina. kemudian ia memasuki ruangan, ia mencari kamar yang nyaman untuk tidur, tapi semua kamar yang ia temui terlihat kosong dan menyeramkan baginya, "Ah, sepertinya ini kamar yang nyaman, aku pakai kamar ini saja ah," ucap Kushina. Lalu ia memasuki kamar itu dan tanpa melihat situasi sekitarnya ia langsung merebahkan tubuh ke kasur.

Kushina tidak tau kalau tempat itu adalah kamar Minato. Karena ia tidak melihat situasi sekitarnya iapun tidak melihat Minato yang sudah terlelap dan tubuhnya di selimuti kain selimut yang membuatnya tidak terlihat oleh Kushina. Dalam tidur Minato selalu bergerak kesana-kemari, dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Kushina, kakinya mengunci di pinggang Kushina layaknya memakai bantal guling. Ia memeluk Kushina dalam posisi yang berhadapan, wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak 3cm. Sampai pagi membangunkan mereka berdua, mereka masih tetap berada dalam posisi itu, hal itu memunculkan teriakkan yang sangat keras yang mengganggu ketenangan di pagi hari.

"HWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Awas kau, yah, kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu babak belur!" tegas Kushina.

"Iya-iya nona yang cantik, dan manis, dan anggun, dan-," ucap Minato dipotong. Ucapan Minato yang terkesan cuek, tapi mampu membuat Kushina terpaku mendengarnya sekaligus meredakan kemarahan Kushina. Kemudian Minato melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Galak," lanjut Minato. Hal itu bukanlah membuahkan kebaikan lagi, melainkan *BLETAK* sebuah tonjolan di kepala Minato.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mandi sama-sama!" ujar Minato.

Kushina sempat merasa malu-malu dengan ucapan Minato. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat mengatasi perasaannya. Dan *BLETAK* tonjolan di kepala Minato tidak lagi satu, melainkan dua buah tonjolan. "Bicara apa kau ini? Baru satu hari bersamaku, kau sudah mau melakukannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak sudi mandi bareng bersamamu!" kata Kushina.

Minato masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Kushina. "Enak saja! Kau pikir aku laki-laki yang seperti apa? Dan... dan.. siapa juga yang mau mandi be-berduaan?" kata Minato dengan malu.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi," ucap Kushina.

"Maksudku bukan mandi bersama di satu kamar mandi, tapi mandi bersama di kamar mandi yang berbeda. Di rumahku ini, ada dua tempat kamar mandi. Hah, kau ini! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan!" jelas Minato.

"Oooh, makanya bilang dengan jelas agar aku tidak salah paham!" ujar Kushina menegaskan.

"Iya-iya, baiklah aku yang salah! Hah, dasar perempuan, tidak mau mengalah!" gumam Minato. Gumaman Minato dapat didengar oleh Kushina. *BLETAK* Minato mendapatkan hadiah ketiga dari Kushina.

Kemudian merekapun mandi bersama. Tentunya dengan kamar mandi yang berbeda. Setelah mereka selesai mandi, Kushina berkata pada Minato kalau rumahnya ini terlihat menyeramkan baginya, lalu Kushina mengusulkan untuk membersihkan seluruh ruang di rumah Minato bersama-sama. Tentu saja rumah Minato menjadi sangat kotor sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kepergian mereka, Minato tidak pernah memperhatikan rumahnya. Ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun sehingga rumahnya menjadi berdebu, kotor, dan menyeramkan pastinya. Minato hanya bisa menangis di dalam rumahnya. Setiap hari ia merenungi kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu gadis, dan gadis itu dapat merubahnya dan membuat Minato bisa melupakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu adalah Kushina, gadis yang tengah bersamanya sekarang.

Merekapun membersihkan rumah Minato bersama-sama dengan ceria. Setelah rumah Minato menjadi bersih dan rapi, mereka berdua masih semangat dan belum terlihat lelah, lalu Kushina meminta Minato mengajaknya berkeliling desa dan memberitahu benda-benda yang tidak diketahui Kushina. Minato menyetujui permintaan Kushina.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*My Girl Have A Nine-tails* *My Girl Have A Nine-tails* *My Girl Have A Nine-tails* <em><strong>*My Girl Have A Nine-tails*<strong>_**_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cerita fict ini menurut kalian?<p>

...Please, R&R...


	4. Chapter 4

**MY GIRL HAVE A NINE-TAILS**

**Author : Gerarudo Flazzh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dua insan sedang berada di tepi pantai. Dua insan itu tidak salah lagi adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Mereka berdua sedang beristirahat setelah seharian berjalan-jalan berkeliling kampung Konoha dan memberitahu Kushina tentang apa yang ada di zaman sekarang.<p>

"Hmm, Kushina-_chan,_ ayo kita pulang!" ajak Minato. Ia telah merasa kelelahan setelah mulutnya berbusa-busa seharian hanya untuk menerangkan benda-benda yang tidak Kushina ketahui. Walaupun mulutnya telah berbusa-busa seharian, belum tentu kalimatnya dapat dipahami oleh Kushina, karena menurut Kushina kalimat yang diucapkan Minato tersusun dari kata-kata yang asing di telinganya. Tentu saja. Zaman dulu belum ada kata-kata yang asing seperti yang Kushina dengar dari mulut Minato.

Jika Minato telah kelelahan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina?...

"Ah, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan lagi, Minato-_kun_, pulangnya nanti saja, ya! Ayo sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya!" ucap Kushina. Minato _sweatdrop._ Ia hendak menghindar dari ajakan Kushina. Tapi Minato sempat berfikir, "_Ah, iya, benar juga, dia ini kan punya kekuatan yang hebat, mana mungkin dia lelah. Hah aku harus bagaimana lagi, yah._"

Kushina bingung, kenapa Minato menjadi diam. Lalu ia membuat suara dari jari jempol dan jari tangah. Dan membunyikannya di depan wajah Minato.

"Hey, Minato-_kun_! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kushina sambil membangunkan Minato dari lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi!" ujar Kushina. Minato meneguk ludahnya, hanya bisa pasrah.

...

Setelah berjalan-jalan sampai larut malam, Minato sudah mencapai puncak batas kelelahannya. Ia beristirahat sebentar, dan membiarkan Kushina yang berjalan-jalan sambil memperhatikan benda di sekitarnya. Kemudian muncullah dua orang tua yang sedang menggandeng anaknya yang masih kecil. Anak itu terlihat senang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Anak kecil itu mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik dan mata yang berwarna biru seperti safir, dan juga mempunya tiga coretan di setiap sisi pipinya. Minato merasa ada yang mirip dengan anak itu, tapi ia tidak melihat dari kemiripan fisiknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi yang akan menabrak ketiga orang itu. Minato mengetahui hal tersebut, ia ingin berteriak memberitahu mereka, tapi entah mengapa suaranya sangat berat untuk dikeluarkannya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung berlari mengejar ketiga orang itu dengan kecepatan berlarinya yang luar biasa kecepatannya.

Ketika mobil itu berjarak satu meter dari ketiga orang tersebut, Minato sudah berhasil mendekati mereka dan hendak menarik mereka bertiga ke belakang. Tapi sayangnya Minato hanya bisa menarik tangan anak kecil itu saja. Ia tidak sempat menarik kedua orang tua anak kecil itu. Dan kedua orang tua anak kecil itu pun tidak terselamatkan, dan meninggal dunia.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Minato...?

Entah kenapa Minato tiba-tiba menjadi kesakitan di bagian kepalanya. Ia tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang kepala dan berteriak-teriak.

Minato menjadi seperti itu karena ia teringat akan meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya di pesawat.

'_Dia benar-benar mirip denganku,_' pikir Minato di tengah-tengah teriakan.

Kushina mendengar teriakan Minato. Lalu ia ke tempat Minato berada. Setelah sampai ia melihat Minato sedang tersungkur, di sampingnya terdapat anak kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Minato (memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, bukan Minato, karena belum kenal). Lalu Kushina mendekati mereka. Tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia melihat banyak darah di tanah. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus berjalan ke arah Minato yang kesakitan.

"Minato-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina. Minato tidak menjawabnya.

Kemudian Kushina membangunkan Minato. Lalu ia mendekati dirinya dengan Minato, dan ia memeluk Minato. Minato merasa tenang dan menjadi pulih kembali seperti semula. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang dari tadi memegang kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang Minato-_kun_!" ajak Kushina sambil tersenyum tulus.

Minato terdiam sebentar melihat senyuman Kushina yang begitu tulus. Lalu ia menjawab singkat, "Hmm." Bertanda ia menerima ajakan Kushina.

"_Nii_-_chan_!" Minato lupa akan sesuatu. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat anak kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Minato pada anak kecil itu sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Naluto.." jawab anak kecil itu.

"Naluto..?" tanya Minato.

"Bukan! Tapi Naluto... Na, llu, to," kata anak itu.

"Dia bilang namanya Naruto, Minato," kata Kushina yang memahami perkataan anak itu.

"Hm, kau tau dari mana? Oh iya, kau kan punya kekuatan gaib, yah, aku lupa."

"Yah, yah, yah, kau memang selalu begitu, Minato-_kun_."

"Ahahaha, aku Minta maaf, Kushina-_chan_," kata Minato pada Kushina. Lalu ia beralih ke anak kecil tadi, "Benarkah namamu Naruto..?"

"Iya, benal!"

"Baiklah, Naruto-_chan_, kau mau tinggal bersama kami?" ujar Minato.

"Iya, Nalu mau," jawab Naruto senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumah _nii-chan_," ujar Minato. Lalu ia mengajak anak kecil yang bernama Naruto itu untuk tinggal bersamanya.

...

"Hoooaaamh! Nalu ngantuk, mau tidul," kata Naruto. Ia sudah mengantuk rupanya.

"Oh Naruto-_chan _udah mau tidur? Ayo _nee-chan_ anterin ke kamar!" kata Kushina.

Ketika di kamar, Naruto tidur-tiduran di kasur. Ia meminta Kushina untuk mendongengkannya. Kushina berpikir-pikir apa yang akan ia dongengkan. Lalu ia berpikir akan menceritakannya kisahnya sendiri. Kushina pun bercerita...

_Pada suatu hari hiduplah seseorang anak perempuan yang cantiiiiiik sekali _#plak_. Ia tinggal di kerajaan yang amat mewah, banyak rakyatnya yang menyukainya._

Minato mulai memasuki kamar dimana Kushina dan Naruto berada. Lalu ia duduk di samping Kushina. Ia juga turut ikut mendengarkan cerita Kushina.

_Tapi ketika semua perempuan di kerajaan itu iri terhadap kecantikanku... eh,, maksudnya kecantikan perempuan itu, mereka semua ingin agar perempuan itu meninggalkan kerajaannya._

Minato bukannya mendengarkan Kushina bercerita dongeng, ia malah terus keasikan melihat wajah Kushina. '_Kushina-chan, kau cantik sekali, apa aku bisa memilikimu, apa kau menyukaiku, hah.. apa aku bisa yah_' pikir Minato.

"Tunggu dulu, sepeltinya Nalu pelnah dengel celita ini! Celita kelajaan Ujumaki, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

..JREEEEEENGGG..

Kushina dan Minato terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui ceritanya. "Naruto_-chan_ kok bisa tau? Tau dari mana?" tanya Kushina dengan antusias.

"_Kaa-chan_nya Nalu pelnah belcelita sepelti itu."

"Lho, memangnya Naru-_chan_ dari keluarga apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Nalu tidak tau," jawab Naruto

"Memangnya nama belakangnya Naru-_chan _apa?"

"Naluto... Oh iya, namanya Naluto UJUMAKI..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Susah banget bikin sifat Kushina jadi galak kalau udah terlanjur dari pertama sifatnya lembut. Jadi masih 50 50 deh galaknya. Hua a a a a ah...

Maaf yah kalau ceritanya kurang menarik bagi readers..


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**MY GIRL HAVE A NINE-TAILS**

**Author : Gerarudo Flazzh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, Alur Cepat, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina terkejut dan dicampuri rasa senang ketika mendengar Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki yang sama sepertinya. Suatu hal yang sangat Kushina banggakan sebagai seorang Uzumaki, yaitu klannya masih tetap bergenerasi sampai zaman sekarang. Kushina merasa sedikit terharu karenanya.

"Benarkah kau seorang Uzumaki, Naru-_chan_?"

"Iya, benal!"

"Huwaah! Aku senang sekali Naruto-_chan_, Minato_-kun_!" kata Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dan Minato saking senangnya.

Wajah Minato memerah karena pelukan Kushina, walaupun mereka tidak berpelukan berdua, tapi bertiga. Naruto melihat wajah Minato memerah, ia mengerti, lalu ia berinisiatif untuk membuat Minato dan Kushina berpelukan berdua.

Naruto pun sedikit melonggarkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kushina, kemudian ia mengangkat tangan Kushina dan ia taruh di belakang punggung Minato. Kushina dan Minato tidak menyadari perbuatan Naruto kepada mereka. Terlihat sekali mereka berdua menikmati hal itu tanpa mereka sadari.

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka berdua berpelukan, Naruto berkata, "_Nii-chan _cama _nee-chan_ kok mecla cekali, Nalu mau ikut dong, hehe." Minato dan Kushina melirik ke arah Naruto berada, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati diri mereka masing-masing tengah berpelukan berdua tanpa Naruto. Dengan segera Minato menjauhkan diri dari Kushina, begitu juga dengan Kushina. Naruto hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat _nii-chan _dan_ nee-chan_nya salah tingkah. Minato dan Kushina menjadi _blushing._

"Naru-_chan_, kamu nakal ya!" kata Minato dan Kushina serentak. Naruto hanya cengengesan terus-menerus, memperlihatkan cengiran khas kudanya. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Minato secara fisik.

Pada saat Kushina mendekatkan diri ke arah Naruto, dengan segera Naruto berlari. Kushina mengejar Naruto, dan Minato membuntuti Kushina dari belakang.

Ketika Naruto berlari, ia melihat buah pisang di meja makan. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah meja tersebut dan mengambil satu buah pisang. Ia langsung melahap pisang itu hanya dalam dua kali gigitan. Lalu ia membuang kulit pisang tersebut tepat di lantai yang akan Kushina dan Minato lewati (baca : injak). Kushina melihat perbuatan Naruto, ia pun dapat dengan mudah menghindari hal yang hendak menimpanya. Ia melayangkan kakinya tanpa menginjak lantai.

Tapi... Minato lah yang menjadi tumbalnya. Ia tidak melihat perbuatan Naruto yang menjatuhkan kulit pisang di lantai. Akhirnya ia pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Kushina yang mendengar suara benturan Minato yang terjatuh, hanya bisa menertawainya.

"Hahahahahh, payah kau, Minato-_kun_!" ejek Kushina. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minato, kembali mengejar Naruto.

"Teruslah kau mengejekku, Kushina-_chan_!" ucap Minato.

...

"Mau kemana lagi kau, Naru-_chan_?" kata Kushina ketika Naruto telah terpojok olehnya.

Ketika Kushina mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang melempar sebuah pisau yang bisa dibilang bentuknya seperti kunai. Pisau itu dilempar seseorang yang berada di luar jendela. Pisau itu tertancap di tembok, tepat hanya sekitar dua atau tiga cm dari sisi pipi kanan Naruto.

Kushina berpkir kalau yang melempar pisau itu adalah Minato.

Tapi nyatanya bukan...

Kushina melirik ke arah jendela tersebut. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah Minato, melainkan seorang laki-laki yang berambut sepundak dengan poninya yang lebih panjang melewati rambut belakangnya. Lalu lelaki tersebut berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Minato-_kun_, cepat ke sini!" perintah Kushina.

"Ada apa Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Minato sesudah menemui Kushina.

"Tadi ada orang yang hampir mencelakakan Naru-_chan_," ucap Kushina.

Minato terkejut. Sebenarnya siapa yang mencari-cari masalah pada Naruto. Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia melihat Naruto masih ketakutan kemudian berlari memeluk Kushina, dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut Kushina.

"Huuuuhuuuuhu, _nee-chan,_ Nalu takut," kata Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Kushina melenggangkan pelukan Naruto, kemudian mengangkat (baca : menggendong) Naruto dan menenangkannya. "Naru-_chan, _Naru-_chan_ tidak usah takut lagi, yah! Tadi orangnya udah diusir sama _nii-chan _Minato, jadi orangnya udah tidak ada lagi," kata Kushina berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian Minato mengejar orang yang tadi melempari pisau. Dengan cepat ia keluar ke tempat orang itu berdiri, tapi Minato tidak menemukan orang tersebut.

"Ah, sial, orang itu berhasil kabur," ucap Minato.

Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, hendak kembali ke dalam rumah, menemui Kushina dan Naruto, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang berlari. Bisa dibilang seperti 'kabur', mungkin sepertinya yang Kushina maksud adalah orang itu.

Kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi milik Minato, akhirnya orang tersebut berhasil tertangkap oleh Minato. Orang tersebut tidak berdiam diri saja. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Minato dari tubuhnya dan kemudian memukul Minato. Minato dengan mudah dapat menghindari pukulan orang itu. Lalu Minato membalikkan tubuh orang tersebut dan memegang tangannya di belakang, membuat orang tersebut tak dapat berkutik.

Kemudian Minato menggeret orang tersebut ke depan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Katakan dengan jelas, siapa namamu?" tanya Minato dengan tegas kepada orang itu di depan Kushina dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangi orang tersebut, berpikir, _kenapa orang ini mau mencelakakanku, memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah, apa salahku padanya_.

"Tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah, tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Kenapa kau melempar pisau ke arah Naruto?" tanya Kushina saat orang tersebut tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Hm," respon darinya hanya itu.

"Tidak mau menjawab, ya." Minato mengambil dompet orang itu di saku belakang celananya.

...

Ngomong-ngomong tentang dompet, author sendiri Trauma loh kalo ngeliat orang yang ngeluarin dompetnya di depan author *ngebuka aib sendiri*

...

"Sora? Ternyata namamu Sora? Nama yang lumayan.. Maksudku lumayan jelek," ejek Minato. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Minato adalah membuat suasana menjadi rileks, tidak ada ketegangan. Kushina dan Naruto tertawa mendengar ejekan Minato pada orang tersebut.

"Cih," kesal orang itu.

"Hey, mukamu jelek seperti ayam nganggur," ucap Kushina ikut-ikutan mengejek. Naruto dan Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Diam-diam Sora mengambil pisau yang mirip dengan pisau yang ia lempar tadi dari saku belakang celananya. Ia berhasil memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya di belakang. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menusuknya, membunuhnya. Kushina melihat pergerakan Sora. Dengan cepat ia berubah menjadi wujud seperti yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan pada Minato.

Sora terkejut melihat tubuhnya terikat oleh 9 ekor milik Kushina. Sayap pun diperlihatkan Kushina padanya. Ia ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sora dengan gemetaran

"Aku ini manusia," jawab Kushina. "Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah serius.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin sekali melindunginya?" tanya Sora kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Karena dia orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupku (Minato menjadi murung mendengar ucapan Kushina) setelah 'dia' (Minato berubah ekspresi setelah Kushina melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menunjuk dirinya). Tadi aku tanya kau, apa maksudmu dengan membunuh Naruto?" kata Kushina tegas.

"Baiklah. Itu karena aku diperintah seseorang untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uzumaki," ucap Sora pasrah, karena takut akan perubahan Kushina. "Dan sisa klan Uzumaki hanya dia satu-satunya, dan akulah yang mendapat tugas untuk membunuh anak kecil ini," lanjut Sora.

"Berarti orang tua Naruto meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan yang biasa, tapi kecelakaan yang memang disengaja untuk membunuh klan Uzumaki," ucap Minato.

Kushina tidak menghiraukan ucapan Minato. Betapa terkejutnya Kushina ketika mendengar perkataan Sora bahwa sisa klan Uzumaki hanya Naruto lah yang 'satu-satunya' masih tersisa.

"Be-berarti sisa klan Uzumaki hanya aku dan Naruto?" kata Kushina. Air matanya berlinang. "Sudah berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh, hah?" Kushina berubah drastis. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia menekan leher Sora dengan salah satu ekornya.

"Kushina jangan membunuhnya!" perintah Minato. Kushina tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia telah dipengaruhi sisi gelap dalam dirinya.

"Akhh.. A-aku hhah be-belum pernah membunuh hahh," kata Sora yang hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kushina, dia belum pernah membunuh klan Uzumaki, jadi lepaskanlah dia!" ujar Minato. Ia merasa sulit untuk menyadarkan Kushina. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyadarkan Kushina.

Naruto yang tahu bahwa _nee-channya_ tengah dipengaruhi sisi gelap dalam dirinya, segera ia memeluk _nee-channya_ dengan rasa sayang. Minato melihatnya. Ia melihat Kushina yang matanya berwarna merah, menjadi sedikit kembali seperti semula, hampir kembali menjadi mata violet yang indah.

Setelah mengetahui itu, Minato ikut memeluk Kushina dari belakang, sedangkan Naruto dari depan.

Dan ternyata sesuai dengan dugaan Minato. Kushina berubah menjadi seperti semula. Matanya kembali menjadi violet yang indah seutuhnya. Ekornya melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Sora.

"Terimakasih Naruto_-chan, _Minato-_kun,_" Kata Kushina.

"K-kau seorang Uzumaki?" kata Sora terkejut bahwa Kushina adalah seorang Uzumaki.

"Ya aku seorang Uzumaki. Sama seperti Naruto," jawab Kushina.

"Tapi, bukankah semua klan Uzumaki sudah mati? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sora yang masih terkejut.

"Berhenti mengatakan klan Uzumaki sudah mati!" perintah Kushina.

"Maafkan aku," Sora meminta maaf.

"Kalau kau mau tahu asal usul ku masih hidup, akan kuceritakan,"

"Ceritakanlah!" jawab Sora.

Kushina pun menceritakannya. Kisahnya yang menyedihkan. Sampai ia bertemu Minato dan Naruto yang seorang Uzumaki.

...

"Jadi seperti itu kenapa kau masih hidup. Benar-benar hal yang mistis," ucap Sora.

"Kau bilang kau belum pernah membunuh, kenapa? Bukankah tugasmu membunuh semua klan Uzumaki?" tanya Minato pada Sora.

"Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin nyawa anak kecil ini sudah hilang di tanganku. Aku berterima kasih sekali pada kalian, karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum kotor," kata Sora.

"Siapa orang yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh sisa klan Uzumaki, dan kenapa kau mau mengikutinya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Orang itu adalah... Akh, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu identitas orang itu, kalau tidak aku akan dibunuhnya. Aku mengikutinya karena dulu orang tuaku dibunuhnya, dan aku dipaksanya untuk menjadi orang suruhannya. Jika aku tidak mau, maka aku akan dibunuhnya, dan dibuang. Karena aku masih belum ingin mati, maka dengan berat hati aku akan mengikutinya," jelas Sora.

"Owh, jadi seperti itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahu kami tentang identitas orang itu," ucap Minato.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang saja!" ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau melepaskanku," ucap Sora, kemudian dia pergi dari rumah kediaman Minato Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Ditugaskan membunuh anak kecil saja tidak bisa," ucap seseorang yang misterius pada Sora. Ia adalah orang yang yang dimaksud Sora pada saat berbincang-bincang dengan Minato dan Kushina. orang itu adalah orang yang menyuruh Sora untuk membunuh semua klan Uzumaki.

"Terserah kau saja lah! Aku sekarang tidak peduli," kata Sora.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau mau kubunuh, hah?" kata orang misterius itu.

Sora hanya terdiam, dia takut jika nyawanya diambil.

"Kenapa, hah? Kau takut mati, Sora?" katanya lagi.

"Cukup. Aku berhenti mengikutimu. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh manusia," ucap Sora mantap.

"Oh, jadi kau memilih keputusan seperti itu, dan itu berarti kau memilih untuk mati."

Sora terdiam. Tidak lama, orang itu mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Sora.

Pada saat orang misterius itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sora, tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan menebaskan angin lewat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke arah pistol itu sehingga pistol itu terlempar dari tangan orang misterius itu. Minato pun datang bersama Naruto menyusul Kushina.

Orang misterius itu lari dari hadapan mereka. Ia bermaksud kabur. Tapi Minato mengejarnya dengan kecepatan andalannya. Sayangnya ketika ia keluar untuk mengejarnya, ternyata orang itu sudah tidak ada.

'_Cepat sekali orang itu, padahal aku baru saja keluar, dan bahkan aku sudah mengejarnya dengan cepat_,' pikir Minato.

...

"Jadi dia orangnya? Orang yang sudah membunuh banyak klan Uzumaki?" tanya Kushina pada Sora.

"Ya, kau benar, dialah orangnya. Orang yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh klan Uzumaki," jawab Sora.

"Huuhhhhssrr... awas saja kalau dia tertangkap. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya," kata Kushina geram.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Sora penasaran kalau Kushina dapat mengetahui ia sedang di sini.

"Ahahaha, kau mau tahu? Tadi aku, Minato-_kun, _dan Naruto-_chan _mengikutimu sampai kau memasuki ruangan ini, hehe," jawab Kushina sambil tertawa.

Kemudian Minato muncul, memasuki ruangan dimana ada Sora, Naruto, dan Kushina.

"Hah, sialan!" kata Minato.

"Kau kenapa, Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Minato yang baru masuk langsung kesal.

"Aku tidak dapat menangkapnya. Dia begitu cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari ku. Sebenarnya makhluk apa dia itu?"

"Aku tak tahu? Kau mengetahuinya, Sora-_san_?" tanya Kushina pada Sora.

"Entahlah hal ini benar atau tidak, aku dengar-dengar orang itu bisa berpindah tempat dari dimensi satu ke dimensi yang lainnya."

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

.

.

_Maaf yah kalau ceritanya kurang menarik bagi readers._

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 4.**

**Uzumaki Shin**

**Draquill**

**Kuro Tenma**

**Ritard.**

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

**Ical-sama**

**Berikut nama-namanya:**


End file.
